The present invention generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to systems for reducing felt recoil from discharging the firearm.
A recoil force is generated when a firearm is discharged. The bullet or slug and high pressure combustion gases generated exit the muzzle end of the barrel in a forward direction at considerable velocity. This creates a recoil force which drives the firearm in an opposite rearward direction towards the shooter (user) under the principles of momentum. The recoil force generated is substantially equal to the forward discharge force of the propellant gases. Various firearm recoil reduction approaches have been used.
When firing a long gun such as a rifle or shotgun which may use somewhat high power ammunition, the felt recoil may especially be significant and uncomfortable for the user. In addition, this may make it more difficult to reacquire a target and fire a second shot accurately. In the case of a shotgun, a user may also sometimes find it desirable to alternate between firing light load shotshells on some occasions and heavy load shotshells on other occasions depending on the type of target shooting and/or hunting activity planned. This also is applicable to switching between different cartridges in a rifle for firearms provided with this capability.
Accordingly, it is therefore desirable to at least partially abate and lessen the recoil forces acting against the user's arms and shoulder against which the buttstock of a rifle or shotgun is typically abutted. It is also further desirable to have the ability to adjust a recoil adjustment system for a shotgun or rifle to accommodate firing different type loads.